


Scorpion.

by SIRCallddy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIRCallddy/pseuds/SIRCallddy
Summary: “不是什么酒，都能放的住十年。”“更何况爱。”
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Scorpion.

出了门之后她才闻到那股直沁心扉的酒香。

酒香源于隔壁紧闭的房门内，这是不属于朴彩英自己却熟悉至极的味道。

但她只是低头笑笑，感叹自己的嗅觉越来越不好后把房门关上。察觉到自己皮肤受影响后逐渐开始阵阵发热，心想自己刚才不应该出来——或是应该晚一点再出来的，但她其实并不真的因为自己做出的这个决定而感到懊悔。

此刻的她已经全然忘记了自己出门是要干什么。

指尖传来冰凉的触感，朴彩英被吓得全身一颤，回过神后发现自己的手已经碰上那个房间的门把。

她确实是没有印象了，不过是发呆了片刻，她就神使鬼差地从记忆中自己房门前走向到那人房门前。

按理说她应该要厌倦了。

空气中肆意弥漫的味道仍像是渗进骨子里的毒药，以可见的速度一点点腐蚀着每一条神经脉络，直到它们都开始为一个叫金智秀的女人癫狂。

“Scorpion.”

朴彩英开口。

这是她从金智秀支离破碎的呻吟中挤出的唯一一句话。

可以说这么多年，上帝对她做过唯一有良心的事就是把她和酒香味的主人安排到了近一点的房间。朴彩英松了松自己的裤袋，她在这里待得太久了，身体已经完全起了反应。虽然她不愿承认，但经过前几秒才发生的诡异事件后不但没有使朴彩英后退，反而使她靠在门对面的墙边，更加肆无忌惮地深吸着气。

她曾无数次尝过金智秀，每一次都能让她重新上瘾。 

——这可不像她。朴彩英仰起头，放松着有些酸涩的颈脖。她可是从前只喝烈酒的人。

“Lisa啊……”

“Jennie啊……”

天蝎宫是一种非常危险的鸡尾酒。喝起来口感很好，但等到发现不对的时候，已经相当醉了。

不得不承认，正如传言所说，她现在已经相当醉了。

唯一能使她勉强维持清醒的只有下一秒就要被撑破的裤裆。

朴彩英仍眯着眼，强撑着一个云淡风轻的表情靠在墙边。饶有兴趣地听着门内人将近哀嚎地叫了几遍另外两个Alpha的名字却无人回应，嘲讽似的勾了勾嘴，不知该庆幸还是该生气那人没有喊自己。

“帮我……”

这两个字落入朴彩英耳中全然变了个样。

她楞了一下，随后含着笑摇摇头，表情有些无可置否，像是明白了什么。转身去客厅打了杯水，等到重归寂静后旋开了那间房门。

// “彩英啊……彩英！！”

“你怎么了，没事吧，你别吓我，你开门好不好。”

“彩英你一天都没有出来了，也没有吃东西。”

“我叫了你一天你都没有理我……他妈的，朴彩英你说话啊！！”

“我们先去吃饭吧，”

“彩英现在很困难，你再怎么敲门她也没有办法回应你。”

金珍妮不知道什么时候走到了Lalisa身边，阻止了她继续敲门的动作。扑面而来的玫瑰花香让金珍妮皱了皱眉。

“她一天都没有吃东西了，”

“你们就真的不怕她在里面被饿死？”

“一天不吃东西不会死人。”

“真的，相信我，我百分百肯定。”

金珍妮轻声安慰。分化的人最需要休息，Lalisa已经在门边敲了一整天了。她觉得朴彩英要是死，比起饿死肯定是先被这个祖宗吵死。

“但是……”

Lalisa似乎还想争辩什么，但话没说完就被金珍妮拽到了餐桌前。

她实在是不想在那个地方多待一秒了，这玫瑰花香浓郁到连Alpha都起了反应。还未分化的Lalisa自然理解不了她突兀的举动，金珍妮也不想解释。

“好了，分化都是这样的。”

“放心，彩英不会有事的，明天就好了。”

“吃饭吧。”

金智秀的话瞬间让这个祖宗安分了，她笑着摸摸Lalisa的头，给她盛了碗汤。

话虽如此，但她仍然疑惑地看了金珍妮一眼。金珍妮只是微乎其微地叹了口气，摇摇头。

经历过分化的人都隐隐察觉出了不对劲，太过于安静了，在三人不说话的期间，客厅里除了有屋内溢出来的淡淡玫瑰花香，只剩一片死寂。

……不会真的出什么事了吧。

金珍妮心底的不安越发强烈，草草吃完饭立即翻箱倒柜地找门锁。

好不容易打开门之后被眼前的景象吓了一大跳。

整洁的房间，凌乱地散落着几根针管，朴彩英靠在门边毫无知觉的昏了过去。金珍妮把针管一一捡起，发现毫无例外都是大剂量的抑制剂和镇定剂。

金珍妮把朴彩英抱到床上，替她换衣清洗身子的时候发现手臂上端刚好能被短袖遮住的地方，出现一个个触目惊心的针孔，手腕上还有被咬得渗出血痕的牙印。

她不知道朴彩英经历了些什么。

沉睡中的人仍在紧皱眉头，金珍妮有些心疼的帮她包扎好伤口，出了门。//

“她们睡了，需要帮忙吗？”

此时金智秀正在艰难地直起身，试图够到床头柜的手机，听到旋门声后手一抖，手机掉到地上，屏幕出现了一条明显的裂痕。见到进来的人正是此刻自己最怕看见的人，金智秀下意识地缩了一下身。 

站在门边的金发Alpha长了一副姣好的面容，手上拿着杯水，逆光中她能看见那人嘴边挂着浅笑，却没有流露出应有关心。

没有等到她的回答，朴彩英在她略带恐慌的眼神中加深了笑意，轻轻掩上门 ，把水放到床头，把掉到地上的手机捡起递给金智秀。

预想中的一切都没有发生，今天的朴彩英温柔地可怕，可以说一举一动都非常循规蹈矩，没有丝毫的越界，这让她无法理解。潜意识告诉金智秀：朴彩英在撒谎。但她还是回应了一个虚弱的微笑，她的大脑被高温熏得无法正常思考，只能被动地接受朴彩英的体贴。

朴彩英转身走到桌边。金智秀想开口说些什么，却惊讶的发现现在的自己连一句完整的话都说没力气说出口。

金智秀恍惚地看着面前人的侧脸，那人把散落的金发别到耳后时格外温柔。Jennie和Lisa说，像天使。

最后那人留给她一个低头找东西的背影，金智秀张口，欲言又止。

朴彩英一直都很温柔，对谁都很温柔——除了对她。

恰好刚刚自己没有喊她。

意识到事情的严重性后金智秀不寒而栗。

本以为朴彩英进来后会对她一连串地冷嘲热讽，没想到那孩子却无视她眼中的恐慌和逃避，执意虚情假意地对她温柔体贴。

“彩英，你……还好吧？”

金智秀试探性地开口。

虽说如此，但朴彩英毕竟是个Alpha，她强忍着不放出自己的信息素在满是Omega味道的房间里照顾她，这恐怕机会是任何一个Alpha都无法做到的。

暴风雨前的宁静？

她宁愿自己是在自作多情，她们之间已经不需要隐藏什么了。她不能理解朴彩英为什么要如此大费周章。

金智秀看到朴彩英因为自己一句微不足道的关心而颤栗。

油然而生的伤感占据了她的身心，金智秀忽略了身体的燥热，为自己挽回几分理智。

其实还是希望被关心的吧？

仅仅是一个回头的时间，金智秀哭了，没有缘由的。

看到朴彩英依然沉默的表情后慌乱地抹着脸，破涕为笑开始努力编造各种蹩脚的谎言。

曾经……有很长一段时间，彩英都是对她这么好吧。

到头来自己的丝毫关心对那孩子来说都是奢侈。

是她亲手推开了自己的金发天使，日复一日拉开了她们之间的鸿沟，是她自己自作自受。

“欧尼，”

“其实我是来跟你告别的。”

朴彩英没有过问，安静地听她解释完一大堆之后淡淡地开口。

她开始后悔了，不知从什么时候，她在朴彩英眼中再没看到那份熟悉的热忱。

//“Jennie啊……Lisa她，分化了。”

逃出那间满是Alpha味道的房间后，金智秀喘着气，有些艰难地扶墙走到金珍妮面前。这是她第一次碰到严格意义上失控的Alpha，身体起的反应比她想象中要大得多。腿脚发软，光是站起来就已经很艰难了，要不是及时逃了出来，她觉得自己极有可能随时会被Lisa也引得发情。

“她刚刚一直扯着我的袖子不肯放……”

“看起来很难受……我也不是很懂你们Alpha……”

被叫住的Alpha见到平时温文尔雅的姐姐此时狼狈的模样，不禁红了脸。

金智秀终于顺过气，但身上溢出的属于Omega的味道还未散去。金珍妮想走过去扶她一下，但又考虑到自己的靠近可能给两个人都带来不便又缩回了手。 

“欧尼休息吧。”

“我现在去看看Lisa。”

金珍妮从Lisa的房间里出来后，金智秀已经完全恢复很久了，甚至还躺在沙发上打了几局游戏。看到出来后比自己还狼狈一百倍的人，有些哑口无言，想到金珍妮在里面折腾了将近三个小时以及从房间传来的各种一言难尽的声音和骚动，不禁感叹发情期的Alpha居然连Alpha也不放过。

“我刚才为什么要听你的话进去……”

“说吧，要怎么报答我，如果你没出来现在遭殃的就是你了。”

金珍妮看到金智秀幸灾乐祸的表情后翻了个巨大的白眼。看这样子金智秀肯定已经知道发生了什么。

“我干嘛要报答你？”

“是我自己逃出来的，而且我又没有强迫你一定要进去。”

金智秀把手机扔到一边，把金珍妮拉过来，细细端详着满臂地红痕，啧啧赞叹。

“被榨干啦？”

“操……”

“老娘他妈是个Alpha……”

金珍妮揉着自己的腰，听到过于形象的二字后红透了耳根。

“好好好，我报答你，请你吃饭。”

朴彩英躺在另一个沙发上，一边刷手机一边毫无掩饰地冷眼旁观刚刚新鲜出炉的闹剧，似乎对“身为Alpha的金珍妮被同样身为Alpha的Lisa上了”这种爆炸性新闻没有丝毫兴趣。

想起先前自己分化时Lalisa因为关心而产生的过度紧张，觉得自己也有必要去问候两声。无视两个姓金的女人，朴彩英跳下沙发直径朝Lalisa房间走去，但在经过Lalisa房门前时停下了脚步。她在仍未散去的味道中闻到了属于Omega的信息素，回想起金智秀从Lisa房门前出来时的模样，朴彩英垂下眼帘。

俩人打闹的声音超过了她耳机里的音乐，朴彩英心里有些复杂，把音乐声量调到最满。

“Lisa啊……你还好吗？”

她的耳朵始终插着耳机，她知道自己现在这样的关心显得分外敷衍，不过她并不在乎。得到Lalisa含含糊糊的应答之后没有多话就转身回到自己房间。

区别对待很正常，这都是预想得到的结果。

她不清楚自己为什么还会奢望得到那人丝毫关心，明明已经做了那么过分的事，金智秀恨她还来不及。

……哪怕是丝毫也好。

最后她被一声雷吵醒，在晃过神发现回到房间后她听着听着歌就趴在桌上睡着了。朴彩英拔下耳机，这个房子恢复了原有安静，只能隐隐约约听到金智秀房间传来两个人的玩闹。朴彩英恍惚地听着细细密密的雨丝拍到窗边发出的清脆声，出神地盯着面前那层玻璃，直到雨水彻底模糊了整个窗面。//

“欧尼，”

“其实我是来跟你告别的。”

朴彩英走到金智秀身边，缓缓开口，还顺带附上一个微笑。她知道如果站在这里的不是她，而是Lisa或者Jennie，对躺在床上的人来说处境会没那么尴尬。哪怕是上了一万次床，追根到底还是她们之间没有彼此想象的那么熟悉——或是说，她们之间的距离感远超彼此的想象。

金智秀可真聪明，“帮我”二字听起来可真令人曲解。

“这是什么话。”

“彩英要离开我们了吗？”

朴彩英脸上更多是释然，低头加深了那个微笑，笑得金智秀心里发毛。

金智秀强装镇定，抛给朴彩英一个若无其事的问句。随后又装作手机来了消息，颤抖地向Lisa编辑求救短信。

如果说平时朴彩英只是一时性起倒也无所谓，但这次她是真的怕了，她从那人眼里看不到任何东西。

朴彩英扫了一眼裂屏后闪烁的画面，弯下腰凑到金智秀颈肩。

等到金智秀察觉，那人已经用嘴咬住她颈肩抑制贴的边缘，缓缓撕下。Alpha的呼吸拍打在耳畔，金智秀慌了神，等到危机感出现后才察觉到自己再一次被逼入了一个绝境。身体因为Alpha的靠近而泛滥成灾，她有些难以自控地摩挲着双腿，等她回过神的片刻，那人已经退开有些距离了，自己的手机也落到那人的手上。

欧尼这是有多怕她？

被撕下的抑制贴已经被扔到一边，朴彩英看到金智秀向Lalisa打出还未发送的求助消息，挑了挑眉。

“欧尼不会是以为我要杀你吧？”

朴彩英笑出声，撇撇嘴，不以为然地按黑了屏幕，把裂屏的手机扔回原处。

“也对，像我这样的确实挺容易让人误解。”

金智秀向后退了一步，眼中再也掩饰不住的惶恐对上朴彩英一脸淡漠的表情，她听不出朴彩英到底有没有生气。

原本想道歉的人只剩下无声的抽泣，朴彩英突然涌起一阵无比的满足感和新鲜感。

金智秀快被吓哭了，这是以往她再怎么调戏，再怎么强迫甚至再怎么侮辱都从未出现过都表情。她这是挖掘出新的一面了？朴彩英突然明白，原来金智秀时时刻刻都在害怕她，如果仅仅是因为这份卑微到扭曲的爱意而受此殊荣，此时她应该感到受宠若惊才对。

就像一个从未得到过回应的人突然有一天得知，对方其实也会因为自己的一个举动产生影响。

自尊心爆炸。

见金智秀仍做着无用功，不断地后退。

不过无论怎样都无所谓了，朴彩英不是一个恃宠而骄的人，已经得到了曾经不敢奢望的，她就不需要更多了。

如果她现在只是把抑制贴递给她，然后悄声离开，让一切恢复原状。她们之间也许还有可能缓和，或者，有更多可能性。

朴彩英这么想着，转身把手中拿着的还未拆封的抑制贴扔进垃圾桶。

//“唔……”

朴彩英那人清楚的听到那人唇间溢出的呜咽，更加发疯似的吻着已经开始站不稳的人。

她快要窒息了。

这是金智秀唯一能意识到的。可能是大脑缺氧停止工作，原本想推开那人的手现在无力地搭在那人肩头，原本紧闭的牙关被那人撬开后她甚至开始回应这个吻。那人身上散发的淡淡玫瑰花香让她分神，她觉得自己仿佛只身落入了一个早已预谋好的陷阱。

“彩英……”

“不行……”

金智秀倚着墙，大口喘息。微凉的指尖隔着布料逗弄着她的乳尖，随后把手伸进领口。她这才反应过来她们在做什么。

反抗的话让朴彩英听着更像是催情剂。她更加肆意蹂躏那两颗浑圆，另一只手已经撩开裙摆，渗进那人的内裤。掌心被一层柔软吸吮着反复摩擦，Alpha屈掌包裹住整片柔软，那人身体立即起了反应，连忙扶稳Alpha的肩头。朴彩英反手，用微凉的指节探入洞口，金智秀倒吸一口凉气，感觉自己快要滑下去后死死扯住Alpha的衣服。

“……别扯衣服啊。”

“扯坏了要被骂的。”

朴彩英无奈地停下动作，金智秀泛红的眼角已经挤出眼泪，不但没有收手，反而更加用力地扯着她肩上单薄的黑色蕾丝。朴彩英把手从Omega领口抽出，擒住扯着自己衣服的那只不听话的手，押到墙上，听到声响后才知道自己太用力了。Omega地把手缩回来，看到已经全红的手背，委屈地拍开想再次接近的手。

Alpha把Omega提起来了一点，指尖已经探入了潮湿狭小的甬道。金智秀动情仰起头，无暇那只理会被拍开的手强硬地挤进自己的指缝。

“为什么要这么对我？”

金智秀已经完全没有力气了，只能趴在那人身上，喘息之余她艰难地挤出一句话。

“因为我想。”

朴彩英语气温柔，但手上的动作十分粗暴。

“停下吧……彩英。”

“别这样……这次我不会怪你……”

那人仅用两根手指就把自己搅得乱七八糟，想到这个金智秀红透了脸，不自然地别过。

“欧尼啊，”

朴彩英凑近，在Omega的耳框上落下细细密密的吻，加快的手上的速度。

“你觉得以你现在这样，”

“还有资格和我平等交流吗？”

Omega身体一僵。

“为什么偏是我……”

金智秀眼前朦起一层薄雾，再一次无助地小声哀求她慢一点，示弱的表情反而更加刺激了对方，她无力抵抗，只能呜咽着承受那人愈发加快的动作。

“我还没分化，闻不到欧尼的味道。”

“一定很好闻吧。”

在装傻吗？

见那人依然摆着副无辜的面孔，朴彩英所有的委屈在一瞬间涌上心头。

还是从一开始选择就无视了她的所有善意。

“不过没关系，我不介意这些。”

不过她双眼一沉，很快这种委屈变为眼中的暴戾。

“智秀啊……你知道你真的很诱人吗？”

“从第一次见你开始，我的大脑就在每日每夜不停地告诉我。”

“无论你是什么，或者我被分化成什么，我都会让你像现在这样张腿求操。”//

“彩……彩英啊……”

朴彩英没等她把话说完就抓住她的手臂粗鲁地把她拉到自己身前。

金智秀也不反抗，只是别过脸，吃痛地蹙着眉。她清楚，面前的Alpha脾气上来了，不想听她解释，便乖乖的闭嘴没有再说话。

紧握自己小臂的手死死不肯松开，金智秀闭上眼，准备迎接随时可能落下的一顿劈头盖脸。

但面前的Alpha除了紧握自己的手臂外再没任何的动静了，金智秀等了一会，终于忍不住睁开眼朝Alpha的方向小心翼翼地看了一眼，却在回过头后与那人四目相对。朴彩英一直在安静又专心地看着金智秀，专心到能把金智秀每一次眨眼，垂下眼帘时睫毛每一次颤抖都记在心里。

“我……”

朴彩英的眼神算不上温柔，金智秀有些别扭地移开眼，试图打断这尴尬的气氛。

“没有说离开你们，”

“只是离开你而已。”

朴彩英淡淡的开口，声音很轻，轻到金智秀以为自己出现了幻听。

“彩英这是什么意思呢？”

“不知道吗？”

“没关系，我会告诉欧尼的。”

朴彩英轻笑，松开了已经被握得淤青的手臂，凑近金智秀颈间。

Omega后颈裸露的软肉是整屋味道的来源，感觉到温热的舌尖在腺体上肆意游动，金智秀用力抵住肩头的想把身上人推开。腺体发情期间微微肿胀，朴彩英不断履平腺体最外层的薄膜上那些褶皱，腺体被舌尖上些许倒刺挑逗得泛起一层浅淡的粉色。玫瑰花的味道被灌进鼻腔。

松垮的睡衣已经被Alpha连扯带撕地脱下，长裤也被随意地扔到一边。等到朴彩英不紧不慢地抽掉裤头的皮带时，金智秀身上早已被撕得干净。Alpha用皮带捆住Omega的双手，Omega早已放弃抵抗，任由Alpha将自己抵在床头。

Alpha握住Omega的后颈，欺身而上。

像以往一样，朴彩英没有给多少时间做前戏就直接进入了主题，另一只手握住她的腰一发不可收拾地开始猛力撞击。

似深似浅的分离再被狠狠地契合在一起，硕大的根状物在体内抽送。突然来袭的快感让金智秀一时间难以适应，她把脸埋在枕间无声的尖叫。

酥麻感像几千只蚂蚁从的头皮爬向尾椎骨，发情期的Omega愿望只有希望有人能把她们填满。

软肉被用力挤压，欢快地吞吐着侵入体内的异物。金智秀克制不住的喘息，祈求着对方慢一点，换来的却是更加猛力的抽插。感觉到自己的跪着的双腿已经控制不住的颤抖，金智秀试图撑起身子，手臂却也使不上劲。

“不行啊欧尼。”

Alpha发现Omega的腿已经支撑不住了，使坏地在金智秀的腰上画圈。

“是不是太久没跟我做了？”

炙热的内壁紧紧吸附着肿胀的根状物，在最深的冲击后那东西的顶端迅速凝成一块堵在宫口位置，准备最后的释放。

金智秀感觉到自己濒临崩溃的边缘，朴彩英的手仍死死地按住她的脖子，不给她一点喘息的机会。朴彩英让她叫出声，她却咬着枕头死不让自己发出声。

“叫出来也无所谓吧？”

“欧尼还是那么拘束啊……反正大家都听过了。”

高潮来临的那一刻朴彩英俯下身亲吻身下人的脊骨。

金智秀身上渗出的汗都带有阵阵酒香，她用指腹不断摩挲按压着Omega后颈的腺体，转而去舐舔那双漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

结还没消，看到身下人的肩膀一抖一抖的，Alpha解开她手上的束缚，把抽泣的Omega拦在怀里。

“你以为所有人都跟你一样？”

金智秀面朝天花板双目失焦，安静地等待情潮情潮过去。平复情绪之后，金智秀开口，声音中只有无力。

“还是说，在你眼里，”

“我就是这种人？”

“不是。”

“我只是……”

Alpha轻声道歉，把她圈得更紧了，她没有反抗，任凭瘫软在那人怀里。

“对不起。”

“那天，是我第一次。”

“除了你我没有和别人做过。”

感觉到搂着自己的人身体一僵，金智秀笑笑。

“你们的私人关系，我不会太过干涉。”

“但如果是我，不可能和Jennie，Lisa她们……就算是互相帮助也不行。”

“我一直把你们当妹妹。”

“抱歉，欧尼。”

“那么久，给你添麻烦了。”

“你说的离开就是指这个？”

金智秀扭过头望向朴彩英，那人只是低头，没有回答。

结已经完全消褪了，金智秀抽身离开，望了一眼闪动的手机屏幕，是Lisa发来的晚安，回复过后就躺到舒适的被单中小憩。朴彩英衣着整齐地坐在床边，背对身后一丝不挂的人。两人沉默了良久，沉默到金智秀以为朴彩英已经离开了。

//“彩英啊？”

“我在的欧尼，”

“怎么了？”

朴彩英把金珍妮耳边的碎发别到耳后，柔声问到。

“为什么那天要用那么多药？”

“我是说，你分化那天。”

整个城市寂静一片，除了偶尔马路传来夜行的车声。

金珍妮知道朴彩英睡不着的时候都会跑到客厅的沙发上，静静地缩在一个角落。

虽然是Alpha，但看见那个单薄的背影窝在自己的腿间，金珍妮仍有一种冲动想上前的抱抱她的冲动，

“如果那天我不是昏迷的，”

“欧尼可能会比在Lisa那里更惨。”

朴彩英弯弯眼角，伸手搂紧靠在自己肩上的人。

“我这么说欧尼信吗？”

“胡说。”

“你分化的时候Lisa还没分化。”

见那人把自己的糗事重提，嗔怪地用力掐了一把那人的大腿。朴彩英也不恼，抹了抹对方的肩膀示意自是在开玩笑的。

“因为，”

“我曾经做了一些很过分，非常过分的事。”

朴彩英的声音不大，却十分清晰。

“当时可能失去理智了吧……甚至想阻止上帝把我分成Alpha。”

金珍妮不语，话音落后她们两个都没再说话。

“话说欧尼，”

“比起Omega还是更喜欢Alpha吗？”

片刻后，朴彩英率先打破了沉默。

“是喜欢Lisa。”

这次金珍妮大方地承认了，她知道就算自己否认也没人会信。

“彩英啊……”

“我在智秀欧尼身上，闻到了你的味道。”

“我喜欢智秀欧尼，喜欢了很久。”

“久到不知道从什么时候开始。”

朴彩英安静地听着时钟走动。金珍妮是个聪明人，有可能是自己过于明显。

她没必要撒谎。

“现在还喜欢吗？”

老实说朴彩英没有想过这个问题，她不敢去想，更没有资格去想。

身上的Alpha已经拉开了距离，温柔地看着她的眼睛。见她没有反应，再问了一遍。

她知道自己是逃不过这个问题了。

不过是喜欢和不喜欢两个答案而已，但这两个答案在她身上似乎都不成立。

“我从分化成Alpha那天开始，”

“就彻底放弃了。”//

“标记我吧，彩英。”

“标记我。”

金智秀承认，以前的她是从多次看到朴彩英眼中藏不住的过界和炽热后开始警铃大作，从此摆起一层疏离的架态。她不讨厌朴彩英，相反更多时候也愿意去关心，但仅仅是因为不接受——或是不愿意去接受这种在她看来无比单纯的关系逐渐变质，直到现在落到无可挽回的地步。

说到底她终究是因为自己的自私伤害了一个这么温柔的孩子，可能当初的朴彩英只是渴望能得到更多的关注，仅此而已。

她要是对彩英再好一点点，就不至于变成现在这样了。

金智秀牵起Alpha的手抚上自己的腰际，这是她现下能为这孩子做的唯一补偿。

“金智秀，一句‘对不起’对你来说就那么难吗？”

朴彩英把玩着金智秀纤细的腰肢，听不出语气里究竟是认真还是调侃。

是她亲手把天使变成了自己的梦魇。

想起自己以往摆到明面上的态度与那孩子会意后的刻意逃避，金智秀只觉得自己这个姐姐当得可以说过分失职。

“那天之后我觉得每次你看我，都好像在看仇人。”

“是什么时候开始的呢？”

“我记得以前的彩英……明明是很喜欢我的。”

但被妹妹当成发泄品扔到床上任由被操也算姐姐的职责吗？

“欧尼啊，”

“不是什么酒，都能放的住十年。”

朴彩英叹息，用指尖在金智秀白皙平滑的小腹上慢慢地写上自己的名字。

“好了，标记你了。”

“怪不得彩英那么喜欢喝威士忌了。”

是啊，不是什么酒都能放的住十年，何况爱呢？

她们都太高估对方了，又从没站在对方的角度考虑过。

“我记得以前，彩英你从不喝鸡尾酒。”

空气中还弥漫着浓郁的情欲，没有干柴烈火，她们两个都异常的平静，可能谁都没有料到她们之间会是这样的结局。

“但是我喜欢微醺的感觉。”

朴彩英留恋地拂过金智秀身上的每一处，看见床上人的眼波流转，觉得她们之间还欠一个拥抱。

“有没有人告诉过你，饮用天蝎宫的前要先在酒面点火。”

“那吃掉我之前需要点什么呢？”

金智秀望向她，两人都笑了。

她从来没有想过自己有一天也能这么轻松自然地和金智秀聊着天。

对方已经原谅她了，她知道。

曾经她也不是没有尝试过去亲近，没有被接受也没有被拒绝。

做不了最爱的人，就做最怕的人吧。

都是自尊心作祟，到后来这份口口声声的喜欢变质成了发泄。不奢求得到对方的温柔，比起做一个在她眼中“不用太过操心”的乖小孩，真切的感受到那份颤抖和失声痛哭痛哭更令她觉得享受。都说平时越乖的孩子叛逆期越野，朴彩英觉得自己就是个完美的例子。

她时常暗自埋怨金智秀对Lalisa的放纵，现在回过头仔细想想，金智秀到底做错了什么要被自己这么对待。

仅仅是因为从对方眼里看不见自己想要的喜欢。

在分化那天她就想明白了。

一直以来她把这些太过越界的事和Lisa她们的耍小性子相提并论，还要责怪金智秀不公。

“我想我该走了。”

自己停留的时间会不会太长了。朴彩英起身，整理好自己的装束，帮金智秀盖上被子。

金智秀原谅她的只是这些任性，却永远无法原谅她所谓的喜欢。

“等一等。”

“等一等再走好吗？”

金智秀叫住准备旋开门把的人。

这算什么？

她鼻尖堆积着酸楚，她无法想象在以后的日子中，再看不到那个会因为自己而牵动情绪的人。

当她这召之即来挥之即去吗？

“让我抱抱你。”

最让金智秀害怕的事还是发生了。

“好。”


End file.
